


Dream and reality

by shiyakon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 最終危機之後，他夢到了Oliver。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dream and reality

**Author's Note:**

> 最終地球危機後續，有雷慎入

他在作夢。

Barry Allen很清楚的知道自己一定是在夢中，因為站在他面前的人是早在幾個月前為了拯救宇宙而犧牲自己的Oliver Queen。  
但即使是在夢中，Barry還是忍不住上前了幾步，他朝著Oliver緩緩伸出手，在碰觸到對方臉頰溫度的下一秒，他張大雙手抱住了Oliver。  
「－－怎麼、怎麼會？Oliver？我是說、你－－」  
「我死了。」Oliver輕聲開口，他拍了拍Barry的背，「這是夢，Barry。」  
Barry放開雙手，他退了一步，震驚地看著Oliver，「我從來沒有想過可以再見到你－－我是說、還沒－－還沒死的你。」他話說完又伸手拉起了Oliver的右手，屬於Oliver的體溫傳到Barry手裡時他激動地幾乎要落淚。  
「某種意義上，我是死了。」Oliver的左手覆上Barry的，他握了握對方的，沉默了一會才抬眼看向還沒有從震驚的情緒回來的Barry開口，「但我擔心你。」  
「擔心？」  
Oliver垂下眼點了頭：「Barry，你該停止自責，你該繼續往前。」  
聽見Oliver的話後Barry張大了雙眼，他有些激動地回：「但事實就是這樣！Oliver，如果我再快一點的話、再獨立一點的話、搞不好可以幫上你－－你不用為了我和Kara甚至是全宇宙犧牲你自己！」  
「不。」Oliver輕聲反駁，「這是注定的，Barry，這是我的命運。況且，不管是現在或是以前的宇宙，他們都需要你－－需要閃電俠。」  
「但我需要你！」Barry忍不住大吼出聲，他語氣中帶著哽咽：「我和Kara都需要你－－我、最需要你的人是我，Oliver。」他需要的不只是朋友，也包含了當自己因為成為英雄而迷惘的時候，能夠適時出聲提醒自己的人。  
那個人，從以前到現在都只能是Oliver Queen，沒有任何人能夠取代。  
「我知道，Barry。」Oliver的語調依然溫柔，就像那一天他問Barry是否相信他一樣。他鬆開了手，主動給了Barry一個擁抱。  
「Oli－－」  
Oliver打斷了Barry開口說道：  
「Barry，你該繼續往前，別忘了我說的話。」他鬆開手，看向Barry的深綠色眼眸中盡是溫柔和全然的信任，「好嗎？」  
Barry看著Oliver一會，他沒有回答Oliver，「我們還會再見面嗎？」  
「我不知道，也許會、也許不會。」Oliver並沒有給他一個直接的答案，他再次伸手抱住了Barry，「但，Barry聽我的話，繼續前進。」  
Barry還來不及回答，Oliver話語剛落的瞬間對方的身影便直接消失，彷彿從一開始就不存在。

他只能抱緊自己，試圖記住Oliver留給他的餘溫。

／

「－－Barry！」  
Kara大喊的下一秒就看見Barry整個人從自家客廳的沙發上彈坐了起來，Barry望了四周一圈發現這裡是Kara家後才想起自己答應了Kara今晚要舉辦的遊戲之夜。  
「嘿、」Kara擔憂地看著還沒回過神來的朋友開口問道：「你還好嗎？」  
聽見Kara的問題，Barry回頭看了對方一會才點點頭，「我－－我沒事。我睡著了？」  
「你睡著了。」Kara點了頭，「如果你很累的話回家休息也沒關係，真的。」  
「不，我沒事。」Barry搖搖頭，「我只是做了夢。」  
「夢？」  
「－－我夢到Oliver。不，也許不是夢－－我見到了Oliver。」  
Kara聽見對方的回答之後驚訝地張大了雙眼，她急急忙忙地衝到沙發挨著Barry坐下。  
「他－－他還好嗎？」  
「就是我們最後見到他的那身打扮。」Barry苦笑著聳聳肩，他深深地嘆了一口氣後試圖把整個人都埋進沙發內，Barry抬手掩住了自己雙眼，「老天啊Kara，我好想他－－我到現在還沒辦法習慣這裡沒有Oliver。」  
「我也很想他。」Kara伸手抱住了坐在身邊的Barry垂下了眼，「他說了什麼嗎？」  
「他說我該繼續前進。」  
聽見Barry的回答，Kara沒有立刻回話，她知道對Barry來說Oliver的死亡對他的影響有多深－－所有人都看得出來Barry依然還在為了沒有辦法拯救Oliver而責怪自己－－縱使大家都知道那不是Barry的錯。  
「我認同Oliver，你該繼續前進。」Kara嘆了口氣，「我們都該繼續前進。」  
Barry沒有回答，他沉默了許久，久到Kara覺得對方或許不會回答的時候才聽見Barry說道：  
「－－我們該繼續前進。」  
聽了，Kara只是用力抱了抱對方，作為給Barry的一個回答。

FIN


End file.
